The following disclosure relates to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of instructions readable by a computer of an information processing apparatus to create a two-dimensional code storing a uniform resource locator (URL) and to a two-dimensional-code creating system.
There is conventionally known a technique for storing a URL into a two-dimensional code. For example, there is known a configuration for creating, from a URL of a website, a short URL associated with the URL and shorter than the URL, and creating a QR code (registered trademark) storing the short URL.